


What should have happened

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think should have happened instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have happened

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack, not to be taken too seriously. Pure fluff for the sake of my heart.

Sherlock sighed as the others walked away. There was a few moments of awkward silence between them, but he knew he had to do it now before he was gone. 

“John, there’s something I need to tell you, that I've been meaning to tell you since the beginning, and I’m afraid that if I don’t do it now, I will never have another chance.” He took a deep breath and stepped forward, finding that his legs were shaking and his stomach was clenched so tight it physically hurts. 

“John, I’ve never been one for sentiment, and I don’t plan on starting now. But I need you to know that I have since that day at Bart’s, and I always will till the day I die, love you with all my heart. You were the first person to ever truly care about me.”   
Sherlock was visibly shaking as he reached out to embrace John, his best friend and the one person he has ever loved, but was stopped in his tracks as John smacked his hands away. 

“I’m sorry. That was too much. I shouldn't have..” Sherlock spun around and practically ran towards the plane.

“You git!” John exclaimed, turning towards the man. “You really think I would take it that badly? I moved on because I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone.” John was pale and sweating as Sherlock walked back towards him. 

Mary and Mycroft were peeking around the plane, but made no move towards them. They looked at each other and shrugged.

“We’ll just have to see how this turns out.” Mary said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Sherlock stepped closer to John, his John, and stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to do until John reached his hands up and pulled the detective into a kiss. It was awkward at first- just a touch of the lips- but quickly grew into a real kiss. John wound his hands in Sherlock’s hair and Sherlock pulled John as close as he could. 

Sherlock pulled away after a few moments and took another deep breath. “John, there’s just one final thing.” He knelt in front of the shorter man and pulled a blue box out of his pocket. John giggled.

He opened it and pulled out a steel ring with the engraving “John Watson and Sherlock Holmes” on it. Sherlock pulled off his current wedding band and slid his in place. “Will you marry me?”  
John looked over at Mary, not sure what to expect, and found her smiling with two thumbs up at the pair.

“Oh God, yes!” John exclaimed before pulling the detective into another kiss. 

They were in the middle of a very explicit kiss when Mycroft got into the car. He would give the love birds another minute or two before he sent Sherlock away. What he wasn't expecting though, was for the TV in the car to turn on, and he was even more surprised by the face that popped onto the screen.

“Sherlock, get over here now.” He snapped, freaked out beyond all measure. Sherlock appeared at the window, a curt reply on his tongue, before he saw the screen. 

“What the Hell is that, Mycroft?” Sherlock looked back at John and beckoned him over. 

“It looks like you won’t be leaving, dear brother.” Mycroft smirked inwardly at the events that had transpired. “Hop in, we have some work to do.”

Sherlock took one look at John, who just nodded and with a smile got in the car. 

“The game, my dear Sherlock, is on!”


End file.
